


Hey There Adora

by miasmicvortex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic, happens in between episode 3 and 4, implied catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicvortex/pseuds/miasmicvortex
Summary: (Based on the song "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's)Between losing Adora and being promoted to Force Captain, Catra still can't wrap her head around the fact that her best friend left her to become a magical princess.





	Hey There Adora

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to sing along and if you happen to have a ukulele/guitar nearby, the chords I used were F, Am, Dm, Bb, C.
> 
> (Also, I have no Beta so I apologize for any errors, grammatical or otherwise.)

_Hey there Adora, what’s it like in Bright Moon kingdom?_ _  
_ _I’m a thousand miles away, far from you and from my freedom  
__And you know, Fright Zone’s just not the same at all  
__without you, doll._

-~-

Catra sat hunched over, her chin tucked in between her knees, balancing precariously on top of the rusted metal railing. She gave no notice to the buildings below her that were suffocated in deep green smog, hiding the horrors and danger the Fright Zone was notorious for. The air was toxic, borderline poisonous, and it’s a miracle no one has died from it yet.

She turned the metal badge in her hand over and over again, its sharp sides lightly scraping the surface of her palm with each cycle. The sensation grounded her and kept her mind from going off-track.

She watched the sun (or what she presumes is the sun) set in the horizon, just barely visible behind the peaks of the tallest buildings in the Fright Zone. Catra used to think the sight was beautiful, but then again, she usually associated that notion with memories of golden hair gently swaying in the wind and blue eyes that sparkled with mirth

Memories of Adora.

She wonders if by chance, that maybe Adora was watching the same sunset as her. Watching its slow descent from the comforts of the kingdom, basking in its full glory while Catra had to settle uncomfortably on a piece of cold metal, straining to even have a peek at it.

They used to make up stories about what life was like for the scums at Bright Moon.

_Guess one of us knows the answer to that._

Her eyes narrowed bitterly as she furrowed her face deeper into her arms.

-~-

_Ignore that last part, I don’t miss and I don’t care about_  
_your wellbeing and safety, you left me in despair._  
_Clear your eyes, the rebellion will soon meet its demise.  
Y_ _ou_ _’re on the wrong side._

_Oh, why did you leave me? Why did you leave me?_

-~-

Catra shoved those memories away from her mind. What was she thinking? She shouldn’t care about Adora. She _doesn’t_ care about Adora. She left. She chose sparkly strangers and magical swords over family.

She chose them over her.

Whatever. Catra didn’t need her. She’s just fine on her own. It’s her time to shine, to step out of Adora’s shadow. Show Shadow Weaver, Hordak, and everyone that ever doubted her that they were wrong to do so. She’s a Force Captain now damn it. She should be overflowing with joy right now. She finally got what she wanted. She finally got recognized.

So why does she still feel so empty?

Catra suddenly stood on the railing, glaring in what she assumes is the direction to Bright Moon. _Screw them._  After a moment, she jumps off the metal rod and turns to make her way down, but hesitates after a few steps. Against her better judgment, she looks behind her and stares at the area she previously occupied.

She didn’t know why she came here in the first place. This was her and Adora’s special hiding spot. A place hidden from wandering eyes, abusive mentors, and the stress that came with their training. A place so high up, the foulness of the Fright Zone never reached them and they could breathe in some semblance of fresh air. They had no reason to put up appearance. Here, they were just Catra and Adora. Adora and Catra. Best friends until the end.

Or so Catra thought.

If she focuses long enough, Catra could see shadows of the past. She remembers the way her heart swelled every time she took in the laughing figure of Adora, so carefree and full of life. She remembers the way her throat choked up, the temptation to speak unspoken words growing each time they made their ascent.

She remembers the last time they there together.

_“I was hoping you could be, I dunno, happy for me?”_

Of course she was happy for her, but jealousy overrides everything and she couldn’t move past her pettiness to show how proud she was of her friend. She wonders if she wasn’t such a drama queen, then maybe Adora wouldn’t have stolen a skiff to make her feel better.

Maybe Adora would have never left.

Catra clenched her jaw and forced herself to look away.

-~-

_Hey there Adora, I’ll confess it’s getting hard_  
_It’s kinda lonely in your bed, I feel so lost and in the dark_  
_What did I do? Was I just not enough for you?_  
_Is that the truth?_

-~-

Catra didn’t really know where she was going. The hallways of the facility always seemed to blend together. Everything in the Fright Zone was a mixture of steel, concrete, pipes, and wires. She didn’t care though, she trusted her feet enough to do the thinking for her.

Which was why she was surprised to find herself at the empty barracks, in front of the bed she and Adora used to share.

The sheets and pillows have since been replaced. There were no tears, no stuffing, nothing that told of the lashing Catra gave it out of pure grief. The only telling sign was the crude drawings on the side of the frame, one of which was marred with claw marks.

She fell, face first, unto the stiff mattress. It was the dictionary definition of uncomfortable, but her body has grown so used to it, she never took notice of its hardness anymore.

The room was deafeningly silent, which was really horrible for Catra as it amplified the contemptuous shouts of insecurity that exploded in her head. Again and again, she asked herself why. Why did Adora leave?

Why leave after 17 years? Why leave after getting a promotion? Why leave after achieving everything they dreamed of as kids? Why? Why? _Why_?

...Was it because of her? Was their friendship just not enough? Was _she_ not enough? Had Adora gotten so tired of Catra, that she took the first opportunity she saw to escape?

Catra always told herself that Adora was worth staying for, she never thought that Adora thought the opposite.

-~-

_Hey there Adora, I’ve got so much left to say_  
_but since you broke all of your promises, there will be hell to pay._  
_You smashed my heart, my trust, betrayal from the start._ _  
Tore me apart._

_Oh, why did you leave me? Why did you leave me?_

-~-

That had to be it. Adora never cared for her. Why would she? Always the perfect student, always number one, the Golden Girl of the Horde. Of course, it all made sense now. No one as amazing as Adora could ever love a screw up like her.

Catra’s heart seized painfully.

She was foolish to think that maybe Adora returned her feelings. She was foolish to believe the empty promises that left her former friend’s mouth. Scratch that, they were never friends. She was just biding her time, playing with Catra until she got bored and threw her away, just like everyone else.

Or maybe she did this just to spite her. Rubbing salt into the already bleeding wound. Flaunting her freedom, her promotion, practically everything Catra ever wanted, right in front of her. Reminding her that once again, Adora got everything, while she got nothing.

Tears started to prick her eyes, despite Catra’s best attempts to fight against it. Even when she wasn’t here, Adora was still playing with her emotions.

-~-

_The future may seem pretty far,  
but I see it filled with blood and tar._  
_I told you there would be no other way._

_All your friends will die for a stupid cause,_  
_and I’ll just laugh along because  
_ _their prissy ways will finally be contained_

_Adora, I can promise you, that by the time the end’s in view_  
_Etheria will all be set to flames_ _  
and you’re to blame._

-~-

Catra knew that Adora had suffered brain damage from that fall. Now her mind is all kinds of messed up. Surely dropping from that height caused her some sort of short-term memory loss, because there is no way Adora joined the rebellion knowing how useless their cause was. In fact, they used to laugh about how much of a joke those prissy princesses are.

The Horde may be evil, but Catra knew better than to join a dying side.

Adora can’t protect her new “friends”. She can pretend all she wants, but the Adora Catra knew was anything but a princess. She’s a hardened soldier with years of combative knowledge, ready for action at a moment’s notice. She’ll stand out like a sore thumb.

But, then again, did she truly know Adora in the first place?

One thing’s for sure, Catra knows that Adora is an idiot.

A stupid, stupid, idiot.

How could she give those people hope, knowing fully well that the Horde was just a few more steps to victory? She can’t stop all the death and destruction, she would just amplify it. Her attempts at helping would just make things worse.

Maybe that was her evil plan all along. Get their hopes up only to destroy them at their lowest. After all, she’s done exactly that to Catra.

Stupid, stupid.  

The wave of anger has since subsided inside Catra, instead, disappointment and frustration took its place. She turned her head to the side and stared at the deep angry marks she left on Adora’s drawn face.

A new world must rise from the rebellion’s ashes, and Catra would rather rule that world with Adora alive, instead of having the latter be the ash that covers Etheria. Why can’t she just see that?

-~-

_So please, Adora, just wise up and come back home to me._  
_I’ll forgive and I’ll forget, cause babe, together we got history._  
_You and I, if we’re together we’ll be alright._  
_We’ll rule the Horde with all our might._  
_Can’t you see, Adora, it’s all contrite.  
_ _I don’t want to fight._

-~-

Catra sighed as she flopped onto her back. Even after all this time, Catra knew she’d accept Adora back no questions asked. Of course, she’d give her a hard time about it, but she knew that no matter what happens next, Adora will always be in her heart.

It’s pathetic, really. Adora has done nothing but hurt her, and yet Catra can’t bring herself to hurt her back. She still believes in the promises murmured late into the night. She still believes in the future where they dominate the Horde as a team. She still believes that in every universe, they were meant to be together.

Catra loves Adora, and somewhere, somehow, she knows that Adora loves her back. She just wants her best friend to return.

She just wants her home.

And yet, the nugget of bitterness and hurt worms its way into Catra’s soul. Repeating its mantra over and over, hardening her heart with each whispered word.

_Why did you leave me?_  
_  
_ **_Why did you leave me?_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then shit hits the fan and Catra fully gives up on Adora. *cries* 
> 
> Also, I can't be the only one that thought of this song with Catra's signature "Hey Adora >;3" catchphrase, right???? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed reading it! Have a great day now.
> 
> Fun Fact: I originally came up with the song parody lyrics first and then based a story off that. The song actually works and I'm kind of proud of myself for making it work hahaha.


End file.
